S.C.O.M.
Lyrics Ugh, Shinoda, that's right, Ryu Celph Titled, yeah, Demigodz Dipset, Juelz Santana And of course, Fort Minor Let's go It's like oh, ohhh, ohhhh F.M. D.E.M.I.G.O.D.Z. It's like oh, ohhh, ohhhh D.I.P.S.E.T. S.O.B. G's I came from pumping 60K out the trunk switchblades Ziggy stuff nicknames, itchy braids, bitchmade Faggots, my shit's changed, my cabbage is picked man Rollin' twenties up like Snoop Doggy dog's crip game But I'm out for the crown, housin, I'm buckin' 'em down Dousin' and dunkin' these fuckin punks in a bucket and bounce When I get up in the game beware Put a pimp on a hope and then say your prayers Got this ocean so damn potent player Put you on a throne like a broken chair You know its a move no crack for the gods and goons We back you talk about gats but dont actually use 'em But I'm happy to do it because this is demigodz Celph Titled, Ryu with Tak, Apathy stupid From bottom to top choppin them rocks Cockin the glock, o more of that Now I just hop in the drop and go To the most popular spots With ho's and they know, they go I went from pumpin' that white stuff To bein up in them white clubs Like hey, I got dubs still pumpin that white stuff Plus I fuck with the white boys, skaters and bike boys Who may act different but the struggles alike, boy Shinoda know that if there's a problem I'm coming over, yo Quick fast in a hurry, not needing to overdose And I mean that, just call if you need that The best of both different worlds, not often they see that Like oh, ohhh, ohhhh F.M. D.E.M.I.G.O.D.Z. Like oh, ohhh, ohhhh D.I.P.S.E.T. S.O.B. G's We like these rappers here that you have to fear We smacking queers murder extortion Hustlin', nothin' stopin' this movement I swear we gettin' to the top this year Got your ears, all eyes on me, old school 80's guy, that's me Hip hop head female rappers give me dome That's just that hip hop head, flip off the feds, it's been said I'm out my mind to the fullest, alone in the crib buggin Fuckin with russian roulette with six bullets Won't never free my guns but fo sho we lettin them triggers go Sparkin that weapon, yous a thousand miles from me You far from perfection and that's just room for thought I'm movin the bar, rap entrepenuer, rap lord Cme to the hood, I'll bring you in through that trap door It's Demigodz and it's Dipset, it's Doe Rakers and it's Byrd Gang That's Ryu, Celph and Santana, the best rap singers you ever heard Like oh, ohhh, ohhhh F.M. D.E.M.I.G.O.D.Z. Like oh, ohhh, ohhhh D.I.P.S.E.T. S.O.B. G's the background (When my situation ain't a groovin' I'm trying to murder everything movin') Demigodz, Celph Titled the Rubik's Cuban Ryu the Beast, Shinoda the Cobra Holder You a fool for this beat, Santana the Great This has been a Demigodz Dipset Feature Presentation We'll slap the beeswax right out your grill! Hold up! Category:Fort Minor Songs